Dampened Plans
by csipal
Summary: GSR. Response to Improv Challenge


_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

_GSR. Response to Improv Challenge on UtB. First and last lines provided. Under 2k words. It's a shorty!_

_This is for Laura27md._

* * *

The smoke drifted upward slowly. Grissom grunted at yet another failed attempt to light the candles that lined Sara's bathtub. He'd found the book of matches in a basket beneath her sink and now wondered if the dampness had ruined them.

The candles were a finishing touch to what he hoped would be a relaxing afternoon. She was due back from court any moment and the first order of business would be getting her settled in the bath. While she soaked, he would finish up dinner – linguine with roasted vegetables and a light cream sauce. The sauce was a recipe of his mother's and Sara's favorite. He silently chuckled remembering the first time he made it for her – he'd never seen her eat so much. She'd evenbroken out a loaf a bread to sop up the remains on both of their plates.

"_Are you sure this isn't its own food group?"_

"_Pretty positive."_

"_God, it should be." She reached over and took a long swipe of his plate with her finger. "You're lucky that I didn't know about this sauce before."_

"_Oh am I?" He watched as she advanced towards him, settling herself in his lap.  
_

"_Yep."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I would have upped my efforts to be close to you and you wouldn't have had a chance."_

_He closed his eyes as her lips toyed with his ear. Wrapping his arms around her, he groaned, _"_Did I ever?"_

"_You played a good game. I applaud your dedication and staying power, but it was only a matter of time." The slow seductive tease of her words encouraged his hands, as well as other parts of his body, to join in the activities._

"_I still won, though."_

Those were the last words spoken that night and to this day he couldn't eat at his dining room table without a proud blush. At the time, he didn't think he had it in him to take her like that – half clothed, among dishes and a tipped over bottle of wine.

But now he knew that he was capable of a lot more than what he gave himself credit for.

Today wasn't a plan for seduction, though. It was a plan for comfort. The case that Sara testified for today was one that affected her greatly. It was one that she investigated months ago - before they became a couple - but trial delays along with several failed attempts to reschedule kept pushing it back.

It shamed him to find out that he didn't know exactly which case that she was referring or that it bothered her to the extent that it did. He trusted the seasoned CSIs to be prepared for their court appearances and only interfered when he was needed. This time the need was more of a personal nature.

The case was the murder of The Millers - an elderly couple. For years they had taken in several foster children but as they grew older, they'd realized they didn't have the stamina to keep it up. Just days before they were to relinquish the children in their care, they were killed in their sleep. The suspect, Lisa Barker, was one of their foster kids.

Sara had told him of the moment she questioned Lisa and the tears the girl shed over her fear of being put in another bad home. Apparently she'd been passed around to as many beds as she had homes and didn't want to be abused in that way again. The Millers treated her beautifully and she didn't want to leave them. But in a moment of panic and resentment, she killed them.

She loved them, but fear ruled her that night and now so does consequence.

He learned more about Sara the night she opened up to him. More than he honestly wanted to know. Her confessions helped his picture of her come into focus and now he feels as though he has a better understanding of her as a person. And he loves her even more.

"_Looking at her across the table – it was like seeing myself."_

"_You're not that person."_

"_But I could've been. I understand her anger, Grissom."_

"_You could never be that person. You value life, Sara. Your strength may have been tested to its limits time and time again by people in your past … by me – but your conviction and dedication to do the right thing always prevailed." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. "I admire you … so much."_

"_What can I say when 'I love you' isn't enough?"_

"_Nothing. I already know."_

"Dammit." With the last defective match spent, he pitched the empty book into the trash and went in search of more.

"All these candles – she has to have more than just one book." He glanced at his watch. She should be home by now and he was no where near ready for her.

Forgoing his search, he left the apartment and decided to place his faith on the chance of Sara having friendly neighbors. Three no answers, one proposition and two 'smoking is bad for your health' lectures later, he finally had what he was looking for.

Re-entering Sara's apartment, he realized that his search was in vain. A modest pair of high-healed shoes had been haphazardly placed just inside the door. This kind of carelessness usually came after a long day at work – days that she didn't care less about the state of her home.

"Honey?"

He found her exhausted form, sleeping and curled on the couch and it broke his heart. Her hands were placed under her head and she looked impossibly young and innocent, making him want to hold her forever. With light steps he approached her and draped her with the throw from the back of the couch. Kissing her cheek softly, he wished her rest and sweet dreams.

"I love you, but …" he whispered teasingly, "you ruined my surprise."


End file.
